Generally, an agricultural work vehicle has a header and a feederhouse coupled to the header, which is adjustable by a hydraulic actuator to harvest particular crops. In certain instances, it may be desirable to work under or around the header or feederhouse, for repairs, maintenance, etc. Typically, in order to perform work under the header or feederhouse, the header or feederhouse is raised upward to a fully raised position and a mechanical support is positioned around the hydraulic actuator to maintain the header or feederhouse in the fully raised position above the ground surface. As the mechanical support has a fixed length, the header or feederhouse may be secured in a single position, which may be undesirable given the nature of the work to be performed under or around the header or feederhouse.